Medical procedures where laser light is directed at tissue for treatment have been in use. Most of the laser treatment methods used today share a common disadvantage: all require great expertise with poor reproducibility, and this creates a great variation in the results. There are reported problems such as hypertrophic scarring and inhomogeneity of blanching due to inhomogeneous energy delivery and dosage. In addition, these manual methods are tedious and time-consuming, and usually require several sessions over a period of months.
Furthermore, many conventional methods require manually moving a handpiece over a treatment area, and as a result, this movement is operator dependent and duplication of initial treatment motion is not possible with subsequent applications. Movement of the beam out of focus and variation in the angle of the beam modify the spot size. The speed of the handpiece moving across the lesion is also not controlled. Therefore, each of these inconsistencies may result in very inaccurate coverage due to poor dosimetry.
As a result, laser tools that incorporate additional features for aiding the operator of such laser tools in providing effective treatment have been in development.
With respect to laser treatment apparatuses with various target location and control schemes, reference is made to the following:
Kurtz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,680, relates to a laser operation and control system comprising a laser, control circuitry for activating and deactivating the laser, a boundary sensor, and a proximity sensor.
Hohla, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,920, and Hohla, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,264, each discloses a technique for controlling a laser apparatus for removing tissue from the eye that uses oscillating, or dithering, to prevent reinforcing ridges from being formed during the tissue removal process.
Jeng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,828, is directed to a coaxial dual laser apparatus for ablating surface lesions gated by the degree of surface small vessel blood flow via detection of Doppler shift.
Knopp et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,832, discloses the use of pattern recognition and edge detection methods in correlation trackers for tracking the human cornea for laser treatment.
Arakaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,779, involves a technique for measuring the absorption spectrum of tissue using spectrographic equipment for non-invasively taking spectroscopic measurements of tissue. The measured spectrum is corrected for light scattering effects, such as by taking the second derivative of the data.
Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,080, relates to a method for in-room computer reconstruction of a three-dimensional (3-D) coronary arterial tree from routine biplane angiograms acquired at arbitrary angles and without using calibration objects. The method includes, among other steps, detecting, segmenting and identifying vessel centerlines and constructing a vessel hierarchy representation.
Wu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,676, involves a method of enhancing an image in X-ray angiography that includes preprocessing an input image using an edge-preserving smoothing filter to reduce noise effect.
Heilbrun et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,390, is directed to a technique for defining the location of a medical instrument relative to features of a medical workspace including a patient's body region. Image filtering and edge detection are used for defining the edges of an instrument.
Kudrall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,377, relates to a technique for predicting an effective and safe laser light energy range for sub-epidermal laser surgery. The method includes first impinging a measurement laser pulse on a predetermined treatment area. The thermal emission caused by the measurement laser pulse emanating from the treatment area is then detected and the delay time from the measurement laser pulse to the detection of the thermal emission is measured. The rise rate of the thermal emission is then measured. The layer thickness is then calculated based upon the delay time, wherein the layer thickness is substantially the epidermal thickness. An internal measurement temperature rise is calculated based upon the layer thickness and the rise rate.
Bantel et al., Global Tracking of the Ocular Fundus Pattern Imaged by Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscopy, International Journal Biomedical Computing, Vol. 27, 1990, pp. 59-69, discloses using a tracking algorithm that includes edge equalization to process a scanning laser ophthalmoscopic (“SLO”) image.
Each of these references provides laser apparatuses with various target location and control features. None of these patents, however, discloses or suggests a laser treatment apparatus with a flexible control platform that provides for accurate, real-time, and non-invasive targeting and treatment for different types of procedures.
It has therefore been found desirable to design a laser treatment apparatus with the advantages as noted below.
The following are hereby incorporated by reference:
E. L. Sebern, C. J. H. Brenan, R. R. Anderson, and I. W. Hunter, Laser treatment of nevus flammus (port wine stain) with spectroscopic feedback: ‘The Smart Scalpel’ Proc. SPIE, vol. 3590, pp. 32-42, 1999;
E. L. Sebern, C. J. H. Brenan, R. R. Anderson, and I. W. Hunter, Tissue modification with feedback: the ‘Smart Scalpel’ Proc. SPIE, vol. 3519, pp. 62-69, 1998.;
E. L. Sebern, Laser treatment of hemangiomas using spectroscopic feedback: The ‘Smart Scalpel’ Masters Thesis, MIT Mechanical Engineering Dept, 1999;
J. H. C. Inderfurth, R. D. Ferguson, M. B. Frish, and R. Birngruber, Dynamic reflectometer for control of laser photocoagulation on the retina Lasers in Surgery and Medicine, vol. pp. 54-61, 1994;
R. B. Stewart, A. Benbrahim, G. M. LaMuraglia, M. Rosenberg, G. J. L'Italien, W. M. Abbott, and R. T. V. Kung, Laser assisted vascular welding with real time temperature control Lasers in Surgery and Medicine, vol. pp. 9-16, 1996;
L. Reinisch, M. H. Mendenhall, and R. H. Ossoff, Precise laser incisions, corrected for patient respiration with an intelligent aiming system Lasers in Surgery and Medicine, vol. pp. 210-215, 1997;
Sandia National Laboratories, Cancer cells detected in seconds by ‘smart scalpel’ device. Url: www.sandia.gov/Solution.htm#Bio. 2000;
R. Rox Anderson, Laser medicine in dermatology The Journal of Dermatology, vol. 23, pp. 778-782, 1996;
Serge Mordon, Guy Rotteleur, Jean Marc Brunetaud, and David B. Apfelberg, Rationale for automatic scanners in laser treatment of port wine stains Lasers in Surgery and Medicine, vol. pp. 113-123, 1993;
R J. Elble and W C. Koller. Tremor, The John Hopkins University Press, Baltimore: 1990;
R J. Elble, Physiologic and essential tremor Neurology, vol. pp. 225-231, 1986;
American Academy of Family Physicians, Classification of tremor and update on treatment, Url: www.aafp.org/afp/990315ap/1565.html;
S. H. Barsky, S. Rosen, D. E. Geer, and J. M. Noe, The nature and evolution of port wine stains: a computer-assisted study The Journal of Investigative Dermatology, vol. pp. 154-157, 1980;
M. J. C. van Gemert, J. S. Nelson, T. E. Milner, D. J. Smithies, W. Verkruysse, J. F. de Boer, G. W. Lucassen, D. M. Goodman, B. S. Tanenbaum, and L. T. Norvang, L. O. S., Non-invasive determination of port wine stain anatomy and physiology for optimal laser treatment strategies Physics in Medicine and Biology, vol. pp. 937-950, 1997;
O. T. Tan, P. Morrison, and A. K. Kurban, 585 nm for the treatment of portwine stains Plastic Reconstruction Surgery, vol. pp. 1112-1117, 1990;
A. L. McKenzie, Physics of thermal processes in laser-tissue interactions Phys. Med Biol., vol. 35, pp. 1175-1209, 1990;
C. C. Dierickx, J. M. Casparian, V. Venugopalan, W. A. Farinelli, and R. R. Anderson, Thermal relaxation of port wine stain vessels probed in vivo: the need for 1-10 millisecond laser pulse treatment The Journal of Investigative Dermatology, vol. 105, pp. 709-714, 1995;
W. F. Cheong, S. A. Prahl, and A. J. Welch, A Review of the Optical Properties of Biological Tissues IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, vol. 26, pp. 2166-2185, 1990;
M. J. C. Van Gernert, J. W. Pickering, A. J. Welch, and O. T. Tan, Modelling laser treatment of port wine stains Management and treatment of benign cutaneous vascular lesions, vol. pp. 24-47, 1992;
W. Verkruysse, J. W. Pickering, J. Beek, M. Keijzer, and M. J. C. van Gemert, Modelling the effect of wavelength on the pulsed dye laser treatment of port wine stains Applied Optics, vol. pp. 393-398, 1993;
J. M. Schmitt, A. Knuttel, and R. F. Booner, Measurement of optical properties of biological tissues by low-coherence reflectometry Applied Optics, vol. 32, pp. 6032-6042, 1993;
R. Rox Anderson, Polarized light examination and photography of the skin Archives of Dermatology, vol. 127(7), pp. 1000-1005, 1991;
J. B. Dawson, D. J. Barker, D. J. Ellis, E. Grassam, J. A. Cotterill, G. W. Fisher, and J. W. Feather, A theoretical and experimental study of light absorption and scattering by in vivo skin Physics in Medicine and Biology, vol. 25, pp. 695-709, 1980;
K. P. Watts, R. G. Fairchild, D. N. Slatkin, D. Greenberg, S. Packer, H. L. Atkins, and S. J. Hannon, Melanin content of hamster tissues, human tissues, and various melanomas Cancer Research, vol. pp. 467-472, 1981;
R. Rox Anderson and John A. Parrish, The Optics of Human Skin The Journal of Investigative Dermatology, vol. 77, pp. 13-19, 1981;
B. C. Wilson and S. L. Jacques, Optical reflectance and transmittance of tissues: principles and applications IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, vol. 26, pp. 2186-2199, 1990;
J. C. Russ. The Image Processing Handbook, CRC Press and IEEE Press, 1999.;
J. R. Parker. Practical Computer Vision using C, Wiley, 1994;
C. Steger, Extraction of Curved Lines from Images 13th International Conference on Pattern Recognition, vol. 2, pp. 251-255, 1996;
B. G. Schunck, Edge Detection with Gaussian Filters at Multiple Scales of Resolution Advances in Image Analysis, vol. pp. 75-105, 1992;
J. S. Lim and J. S. Lim. Two-Dimensional Signal and Image Processing, Prentice Hall Signal Processing Series, 1989;
R. Deriche, Recursively Implementing the Gaussian and its Derivatives INRIA Research Reports, vol. 1993;
T. Lindeberg, Discrete derivative approximations with scale-space properties: A basis for low-level feature extraction Journal of Mathematical Imaging and Vision, vol. 3, pp. 349-376, 1993;
D. Eberly, R. Gardner, B. Morse, S. Pizer, and C. Scharlach, Ridges for image analysis Journal of Mathematical Imaging and Vision, vol. 4, pp. 351-371, 1994;
F. C. Glazer, Fiber identification in microscopy by ridge detection and grouping Proceedings of the IEEE Workshop on Applications of Computer Vision, vol. pp. 205-212, 1992;
C. Steger, Extracting Curvilinear Structures: A Differential Geometric Approach Fourth European Conference on Computer Vision, Lecture Notes in Computer Science, vol. 1064, pp. 630-641, 1996;
O. Monga, N. Armande, and P. Montesinos, Thin nets and crest lines: application to satellite data and medical images Computer Vision and Image Understanding, vol. 67, pp. 285-295, 1997;
J. Canny, A Computational Approach to Edge Detection IEEE Transaction on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. PAMI 8, pp. 679-698, 1986;
J. R. Parker. Algorithms for Image Processing and Computer Vision, Wiley, 1997;
MathWorks Inc. Matlab Image Processing Toolbox User's Guide, MathWorks Inc., 1997;
R. S. Afzal, A. W. Yu, J. J. Zayhowski, and T. Y. Fan, Single Mode, High Peak Power, Passively Q-Switched Diode-Pumped Nd:YAG Laser Optics Letters, vol. 22, pp. 1314-1316, 1997;
C. D. Nabors, J. J. Zayhowski, R. L. Aggarwal, J. R. Ochoa, J. L. Daneu, and A. Mooradian, High-Power Nd:YAG Microchip Laser Arrays Optical Society of America Proceedings on Advanced Solid-State Lasers, vol. 13, pp. xvii+391, 234-236, 1992;
J. J. Zayhowski, Microchip Lasers Create Light in Small Places Laser Focus World, vol. 32, pp. 73-74 & 76-8, 1996;
D. S. Watkins. Fundamentals of Matrix Computations, Wiley, 1991;
J. P. Fischer, J. Dams, M. H. Gotz, E. Kerker, F. H. Loesel, C. J. Messer, M. H. Niemz, N. Suhm and J. F. Bille, Plasma-Mediated Ablation of Brain Tissue with Picosecond Laser Pulses, Applied Physics B. 58: 493-499 (1994);
E. J. Fiskerstrand, L. O. Svaasand, G. Kopstad, M. Dalaker, L. T. Norvang and G. Volden, Laser Treatment of Port Wine Stains: Therapeutic Outcome in Relation to Morphological Parameters, British Journal of Dermatology, 136(3): 467-8 (1997);
S. L. Jacques, C. A. Alter and S. A. Prahl, Angular Dependence of HeNe Laser Light Scattering by Human Dermis, Laser Life Sci. 1: 309-333 (1987);
A. L. McKenzie, Physics of Thermal Processes in Laser-Tissue Interactions, Phys. Med. Biol., 35(9): 1175-1209 (1990);
J. B. Mulliken and A. R. Young. Vascular Birthmarks—Hemangiomas and Malformations, Saunders, 1988;
L. O. Reynolds, C. C. Johnson and A. Ishimaru, Diffuse Reflectance from a Finite Blood Medium Applications to the Modeling of Fiber Optic Catheters, Appl. Opt., 15: 2059-2067 (1976);
E. L. Sebern, C. J. H. Brenan and I. W. Hunter, Design and Characterization of a Laser-based Instrument to Treat Hemangiomas Using Spectroscopic Feedback: the “Smart Scalpel”, MIT Home Automation and Healthcare Consortium Progress Report, No. 2-4: Oct. 1, 1999;
E. L. Sebern, K. H. Lim, C. J. H. Brenan and I. W. Hunter, Design and Characterization of a Laser-based Instrument to Treat Vascular Lesions Using Spectroscopic Feedback: the “Smart Scalpel”, MIT Home Automation and Healthcare Consortium Progress Report: May 30, 2000; and
E. L. Sebern, C. J. H. Brenan, R. R. Anderson and I. W. Hunter, Design and Characterization of a laser-based instrument with spectroscopic feedback control for treatment of vascular lesions: the Smart Scalpel, Journal of Biomedical Optics, October 2000, Vol. 05(04), pp. 375-382.